herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Comics universe)
This article is about the comic version of the character. If you wanted to visit the TV version of the character, visit here at Villains Wiki. |type of hero = Redeemed Tyrant }} King Sombra is one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comic series. He first appeared as the secondary antagonist of "Siege of the Crystal Empire" arc. Biography This comic version of Sombra is more a fallen hero because before he became corrupted he was good, as a foal he was friend with a filly named Radiant Hope, he was really caring for her and she does the same. When he go with her in The Crystal Empire, they both approached the crystal heart, Radiant see she was going to be a Princess, but Sombra saw something horrible that will happen to him. But when Radiant Hope reappeared she decided to be on his side has his empress, but it was only to see how he will rule, she see that he became a horrific monster he tried to tell her since that vision he refuse to give up his dream. But Radiant Hope make him see that she gave up her princess dream to be normal, because she was still loved him, when they go see Rabia , When Radiant Hope then take the crystal heart from her bag Sombra look at his reflection Rabia urge him to smash it but instead he unleash his power, he thank Radian hope to make him see the light, but before he completely disappear, Radian Hope and the other Pony save him, and he became good again, after said goodbye to the ponys him and Radiant Hope race off in the forest. In a alternate reality Sombra has a counterpart of the same name who he seemed to be a good king just before he was corrupted by Rabia, he was friendly and loving by all of his people and Princess Celestia was also in love with him, but he sacrificed himself and got brainwashed, he becoming evil and corrupted, keeping the balance of being "normal" Sombra's opposite. King Sombra serves as the secondary antagonist in IDW's 13th story arc and the main protagonist in Fiendship Is Magic Issue #1. Gallery Images King sombra uncorrupt by sighoovestrong-d89pcul.png|King Sombra has this mirror universe counterpart who became evil. Sombra reformed.jpg 1045484 safe artist-colon-andypriceart edit king+sombra princess+celestia radiant+hope comic female hopebra idw implied+sex male reformed+sombra shipp.jpeg 98fa21a613a06a7e9a6d6edc824cb528.jpg 1398835900395.jpg Trivia *This version of King Sombra is very different than that of the show and is considered uncanonical to the show itself. See also *King Sombra in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Hope Bringer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Selfless Category:Betrayed Category:Misguided Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Animals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Revived Category:Monarchs Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Optimists Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychics Category:One-Man Army Category:Nurturer Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Immortals Category:Posthumous Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lethal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Anti Hero Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Alternate Reality Heroes